


Bedroom Talk

by anoveltwist



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, F/M, Felching, Female Ejaculation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoveltwist/pseuds/anoveltwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesy and Liam share a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I owe all my thanks to [Any](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdf/pseuds/cmdf)
> 
> Special shout out to [Jamie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersmaywilt/pseuds/flowersmaywilt) for always being with me on the magic of Jesy/Liam.

++++

It starts out the same way the other few times had: Liam on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, his head hanging between his shoulders and Jesy behind him on her knees, pushing into him with shallow thrusts.

Liam had known by the looks she gave him at dinner earlier that evening he'd be getting fucked tonight. Her lips had quirked up into a smirk whenever he gave her an honest answer to a question (even the rather private ones, such as if he'd been seeing anyone other than her and if he'd been tested recently). Jesy has a way of making him simultaneously feel like the luckiest guy in the room and like a student sent to the headmaster's office with the turn of her head.

He's already begun to whine, with her tits resting on his back to reach around and stroke his cock with a dry hand. His shoulders twitch like they're trying desperately to push back onto her, to feel her nipples harden against the dewy skin on his back.

She's going slowly, pushing into him with a concentrated purpose. Liam can hear the soft buzz of the pocket vibrator she has nestled against her clit, but she never gets close enough for him to feel it against his arse. She's just barely hitting his prostate with the strap-on, and without any sort of finesse or rhythm. Liam drops to his elbows, trying to ignore the sweat from his temples running into his eyes.

Trying to distract her a little, Liam pushes his hips down onto the mattress. "Jesy, do you think-"

"Do I think what, Babe?" She answers, digging her nails into his sides and hauling him off the bed as best she can manage. "Do I think you're getting impatient with what I'm giving you here?"

Liam muffles a groan into the pillow, testing Jesy's grip by driving down his hips again; he gets the sharp sting of her nails and an annoyed sigh as a response.

"You just can't help yourself, can you, Payne?" Jesy stills completely inside of him, and Liam can feel her hand softly scrape up his neck into his hair. She scratches a few times before pulling his head back enough so she can lean down and look him in the eye.

"I think, in order to keep yourself from rubbing one out, we're going to have to switch this up a little."

She pulls out, and Liam immediately misses her filling him up, regrets saying anything to make her stop even the smallest movements.

"Flip." Her voice sounds farther away than he expects, and when Liam moves onto his back, he sees that she's standing at the edge of the bed, hands on her hips and cock jutting out obscenely.

They've never done this where Liam can see her, slicking herself up with more lube and spreading his legs, and his face flushes at how suddenly this feels so much more vulnerable and intimate than any of the other rather perfunctory fucks they've shared.

She reaches inside the small pouch to turn off the vibe against her clit, then grabs the backs of his knees and yanks him closer to her, her hands slipping a little against the sweat on his skin. The hotel bed is the perfect height, and he scoots close to the edge, Jesy giving no warning before she sinks back into him.

"Oh _there_ we go," she says when Liam gasps and twists his hands in the sheets, cool to the touch.

She sets up a rhythm this time, keeping her hands on his thighs, nails lightly scratching at the hair there. Unfortunately for Liam, though, she seems content holding his legs open, never going near his dick as she continues to slam into him.

Liam groans and moves to bring his right hand to wrap around his cock but Jesy lightly slaps it away and once again stops fucking into him.

"Don't you have any sort of patience? Girl can't even fuck her own way without you wanting to speed things up all the time."

And, oh. Liam never thought about it that way.

"Do you think you could keep from touching yourself and _maybe_ keep from coming until I say you can? I know you can come without wanking, Babe. I was there."

"Yes, yes I promise! Just ple-please don't stop."

Jesy winks as she fucks him, pushing her hair out of her face, so Liam wraps his hands around the sheet a few times to keep from pawing at himself.

He focuses instead on the way her nipples are hard and her stomach tight with exertion. Her hips are driving forward so hard she's actually moved Liam back a few inches on the bed.

She sighs deeply, letting her head tip back as her chest heaves. When she looks back at Liam, he sees her makeup is running a bit, so her can see the glow in her cheeks and the quick flash of a smile she throws his way.

"Jesy, you feel so good in me. You're gorgeous fucking me." Liam can feel the falter in her hips as he says it, knows she's just as caught off guard as he by the way his mouth forms the words, desperate but sincere.

Liam closes his eyes after that, choosing to feel each thrust, hear each whine every time Jesy bottoms out and stills a few moments, readjusting before pulling almost all the way back out and slamming in again.

Liam's chest feels tight, he's hard as a rock, and his shoulders are pushing down on the bed when Jesy pulls out completely.

He waits to open his eyes, remembering the time before she had mentioned, when she had finished him off with only her small fingers, easily slipping three in and working up to a fourth.

_"You're taking my fingers so well, Payne. Just like a cunt, really."_

This time, though, she's taking a little longer, so Liam opens his eyes to see Jesy stepping out of the harness. When she stands up straight again, Liam inhales sharply as she catches him staring. She pushes her tits together, pinching her nipples before she climbs on the bed.

"You still with me, Babe?" She asks, knee walking up the bed and settling with his hips in between her soft thighs.

"'M here," he answers lamely, groans when Jesy lowers herself, letting his cock slide in between her folds a few times. She closes her eyes and rubs against him until he can't stand it anymore.

" _Jesy._ " She blinks her eyes open, like she has to bring herself back to Liam.

"Think you can hold on just a little bit longer? I want you to come in me."

He can't seem to make his tongue work any more so he wraps his hands around her waist and squeezes when he feels her reach behind her to wrap her hand around his dick, giving it a small retaliatory squeeze before she lifts up on her knees and lines him up.

He huffs out a hollow laugh when he remembers her questioning at dinner, but he doesn't have any more time to think before she's sinking down on him bare.

When he feels himself bottom out, Jesy shivers at the feeling, he can see the hairs on her arms and she breaks out in goosebumps across her chest. She grabs Liam's wrists and runs them up her stomach to her breasts, quietly encouraging him to touch.

When he starts to tease at her nipples, he tries to move his hips up, but Jesy's got her thighs pinning him to the bed. He knows he could move her if he really wanted, but Jesy's taken him this far and he wants her to tell him what's next.

Sure enough, Jesy covers his hands with her own much smaller and softer hands at her breasts, showing him the right pressure and how to tweak her left nipple so that her foot resting on his thigh twitches.

"God, I love that I can feel how hard you are," she says, "you are just dying to come now."

"Jesy, can-can I move yet?" And with that, she lifts his hands above his head and leans down to whisper in his ear. He can feel her taut nipples sweep across his own as the soft weight of her tits rests against his chest.

"Come on, you don't need me to move," she whispers like it's some secret, "I know I've worked you to the edge, you're dying to come- finish in me, Baby."

Jesy turns her head so she's looking in his eyes, and he can count the freckles on her nose she's so close. She leans down to kiss him as she clenches down on his cock three times before he's coming so hard he's planted his feet on the bed and his hips lift them both into the air, surprising Jesy so much she starts giggling into his mouth.

When Liam is finally able to open his eyes again, he finds Jesy still smirking down at him, and he can feel her cunt squeezing his oversensitive softening cock, almost like she's making sure she's wringing the last of his orgasm out of him.

Her hands are soothing over his shoulders and down his biceps, and he shivers when she starts tracing the dip beneath the muscle on the inside, up to his armpit where she runs the back of her finger through the hair there, making Liam giggle helplessly as he wills his heart to stop beating so frantically.

As if Jesy can tell, her hand makes her way to his chest, scratching a little before she settles over his heart, still jackhammering over the thought that he just nutted off _inside_ of Jesy, and how hot it made him even after just coming. Sure, bare always feels better, but the fact that as soon as they separate, he'll be dripping out of her, blending with her own slick, and that sends a quick jolt through his bloodstream. He can already start to smell the lingering scent of sex, and he is nowhere near done yet.

"Good, Payne?" Jesy asks, biting down on her lower lip, eyes flashing because of course she already knows the answer.

He takes Jesy's hand still resting on his chest in his own, trails it down his abs, through his happy trail that's sticky with his own precome and Jesy's wetness. Jesy's hand lingers, playing with the hairs there, before Liam guides her to where they're connected.

"Feel how good that is," he replies. "Just dripping with me, and still so fucking tight." Jesy blushes at that, and he realizes she took him with no prep and _still_ hasn't come. "Fuck, Jesy," he whispers, infinitely impressed by this woman in his lap.

"Oh, Baby, you know it's about you when I fuck you," Jesy replies, bringing her sticky fingers to her mouth to lick off the excess and lifting up on her knees to let him finally slip out. She flops down on the bed next to him, curling into him a bit with her legs closed, knees resting on his hip.

Liam feels like his heart jumps in throat at the soft way Jesy says it, almost satisfied. He's still not, though, and it becomes a desperate need for her to feel that way with him.

"It's about us, Jess," he says, slipping his hand between her knees so she spreads her legs. His hand moves up her thigh, thumb sweeping across her smooth skin, feeling over the black ink of her tattoo before his fingers slide into her folds, massaging her outer lips and feeling his own come drip between her cheeks onto the bed.

Jesy moans into his shoulder, bites down a little when Liam slips two fingers in, her cunt easily taking him this time.

"If you really do want it about me, though," Liam says devilishly, "I wanna taste you. Always so sweet."

Jesy releases her grip from his shoulder to look in his eyes when she asks "but- it's not just me, you don't mind?"

Liam startles at how small she looks asking him, so he takes the chance to curl his fingers up a bit inside of her and see her gasp, and he kisses the freckles on her nose before replying, "nothing would make me happier right now."

He gently moves her so she's completely on her back before settling in between her legs, spreading her open to see the wet spot on the sheets. Liam scoots down on the bed so he's flush with the mattress, and he takes his time breathing in the mix of his own tang with her sweet cunt, using his thumb and forefinger to open Jesy up.

"Oh my god, Liam Payne. You really are a menace." It's Liam's turn to smirk up at her.

"I'm no porn star," she continues, "so I'm sorry if, if I missed a bit... On my bits." Her cheeks are rosy, and Liam thinks it's a combination of lust and subtle embarrassment, and he cannot have her feeling embarrassed about that.

Jesy is shaved almost completely, except for a cheeky strip, so Liam takes his time kissing her thighs and smooth pubic bone, tweaking her left nipple to make sure he has her attention before licking straight up the landing strip slowly, feeling the sparse amount of hair curl from the wetness under his chin.

"Mmmm, _Jessica_."

Liam kisses the soft dip of skin just below her belly button. Jesy's hands lift to stroke the side of his face, runs her thumb over his bottom lip, letting it slip inside. Liam nips at the tip of her thumb, making Jesy yelp before he attempts to wink and leans down to tongue at her clit, finally tasting the two of them together.

Jesy gasps and her hands try to grip at the sides of Liam's head, her fingers finally twisting into the slightly longer hair at the back.

Liam chuckles, and receives a sharp pull to his hair for it. "A little antsy for it now being so okay only a few minutes ago, huh?"

"Just, just keep your fingers going. Still adjusting from the change."

"Are you saying I've got a big cock?" Liam pulls his two fingers out.

" _Fuck,_ you've-you've a nice size on you, Payne." Liam lines up three fingers before sliding back into her, licking around his fingers, enough slickness leaking out of her that Liam lets go of her thigh with his left hand to wipe some off his chin onto his tongue.

Liam can feel that he's getting hard again, so he reaches down to adjust himself to make it easier to rut against the bed, leaning his face into her thigh so she feels the slight burn of his beard.

"You would not believe how good we taste together," Liam says before clamping his lips over Jesy's clit and sucking. His right hand curls up to where he can hit her g-spot, and after several pulses, Liam can feel a soft trickle of come slide down his wrist.

He raises his eyes to where Jesy is now pinching both nipples mercilessly, her chest heaving with exertion. Liam detaches from her clit, placing his thumb over it to ask "are you-?"

"Almost, almost, keep going Baby." So Liam keeps his eyes on Jesy's, placing the hand not three fingers deep in Jesy's cunt over her lower stomach and sucking her clit back into his mouth.

It only takes a few more pumps of his wrist and strong suction for Jesy to start coming on his fingers. He can feel her muscles spasming, her thighs starting to shake around his head. She's quiet through her orgasm, so he keeps the pressure going until he feels her small hand caress the side of his face, her fingers slipping through the wetness in his beard.

"Fuck, Payne, I can't decide if you're better with your mouth or your cock, if I'm honest."

Liam's got his hands wrapped around her thighs, and he can see the small aftershocks of her orgasm making her cunt flex, the 600 count Egyptian cotton of the hotel sheets providing great friction to his cock. His feet are pushing into the bed and he's squeezing his ass to move against the bed.

"Fuuuuuck, I'm gonna come again," he gasps out. Jesy grabs his hands on her thighs and tries to pull.

"Up with ya, then! Let me see that big, pretty cock, again."

"Oh, you think it's pretty, too?" Liam asks, getting up so that he's kneeling with Jesy laying between his legs.

"It'd look right pretty nestled in between my tits, too," she says, pushing her breasts up so that the tip of his cock rests on them.

Liam watches as Jesy massages her tits, licking her lips and daring Liam to look anywhere but her intense stare. His orgasm catches up to him so quickly he doesn't have time to warn Jesy, and he's curling in on himself, shooting off over her breasts and collarbones, a bit reaching her chin.

He collapses on top of her, not caring about the drying come and sweat sticking between their bodies.

"Liam, babe, you're killing me," Jesy says, and Liam's fucked out brain catches that she calls him by just his first name, and his heart catches in his chest again. He pushes off of her, moving so she's the little spoon against his chest.

He pushes her hair back, kissing up her neck to her ear, at the same time pulling the duvet over the both of them. He can hear her whisper _oh_ softly, because they've never fallen asleep together after a fuck, but Liam is just too blissed out to move, and he'd much rather fall asleep with his arms wrapped around Jesy.

++++


End file.
